


A Blonde, a Brunette, and a Redhead Walk into a Bar

by killabeez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire needs hugs, Community: salt_burn_porn, Drug Use, Episode s14e09 The Spear, Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, Episode: s14e06 Optimism, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Polyamory, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Wayward Daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: In the aftermath of the final fight with Michael, three lone wolves find comfort in each other.





	A Blonde, a Brunette, and a Redhead Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a handful of hours for morganoconner’s prompt, _take me higher._ Not beta'ed, so, apologies.

"Hey. Claire. Wake up."

Claire started. Her hand went to the knife in her boot and closed around the hilt before she was fully awake. The hot redhead—Charlie—pulled back to a safe distance. “Easy,” she said. “I’m team good guys, remember?”

The sounds and smells of the hospital came into focus. Claire pushed herself up in the waiting room chair, looking around. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but apparently cold fury, revenge vows, and adrenaline-fueled terror could carry you only so far. “Jody?” she asked, remembering. Familiar dread sank in her chest.

But, “She’s okay,” Charlie said. “She’s out of surgery. She’s gonna make it.”

Claire let out a breath that came close to being something else. She closed her eyes and swallowed. “Can I see her?” she asked, when she could keep her voice level.

Charlie took her up the elevator to a private room, where Alex, in uniform, was fussing over Jody, who looked to be sleeping peacefully. She had a few nicks and cuts on her face, but the real damage had been done elsewhere. Donna was there, too, sitting in the chair beside the bed and looking about as exhausted as Claire felt. “Hey,” she said with a tired smile. 

“Hey,” Claire said. She gave Alex a glance of greeting and drew close to the bed. “How is she?”

“She’s good,” Donna said. “She’s gonna be fine, hon.” Donna rose and hugged her, and Claire allowed it. She’d never have admitted it, but Donna hugs were pretty much the best thing on the planet. She pulled away after a few seconds, though, so she wouldn’t embarrass herself. “You did it,” Donna said with fierce joy. “You saved her.” She included Charlie in her smile. “And I owe you one—a big one.”

“I didn’t save her,” Claire said, trying not to think about who had. “I just kept her alive long enough to get her here.”

“Well, I’ll take it,” Donna said. “Hi,” she said to Charlie, and held her hand out. “I’m Donna Hanscum.”

“Charlie Bradbury.” 

“Okay, kids,” Alex said, with a glance toward the sleeping Jody. “She needs her rest.” She gave Claire a critical once-over, and Claire could tell from the genuine concern in her face that she must look like shit. “So do you. Don’t worry, I’ll be here, and I promise, I’ll let you know when she wakes up.”

Claire let herself look Jody over one last time, then nodded, and let out a breath. Jody was in good hands, and with Donna watching over her, she was as safe as any of them ever could be. Michael was dead, and what was left of his army had scattered, gone to ground for at least a little while. The hunt would wait for another day. At last she met Alex’s look. “Okay. Thanks for…thanks for taking care of her.”

“It’s what we do,” Alex said with a slight smile. Claire nodded. She and Alex weren’t into hugs, but—

Alex reached out and brushed Claire’s hair out of her eyes, then pulled Claire into her arms. “Nice job, jerk,” she murmured. She squeezed Claire tight.

Claire, caught without a snarky comeback for once, returned the embrace with a huffed laugh.

* * *

Charlie was quiet as they waited for the elevator. Claire stole a sidelong glance at the other hunter, a little embarrassed that she’d witnessed all that. Charlie had kicked some serious monster ass during the fight, looking gorgeous and bad-ass as hell while doing it, and if Claire hadn’t been so exhausted, she would have been working on a serious hard-on for her. 

Realizing she was in danger of staring, Claire’s face warmed. She studied the up and down buttons as if they were great mysteries of the universe, and tried to think of something clever to say. “You, uh…you have somewhere to stay?” she asked. They were hours from the bunker, and with Patience gone home to her dad’s, the house would be empty tonight. 

Charlie glanced at her as if she’d forgotten Claire was there. “Yeah. I’m good.” 

Claire nodded. The awkward silence resumed. The elevator hummed and dinged distantly as it moved one floor closer. “I’m sorry about—” Claire hesitated. “—All that.” She jerked her head back toward the room they’d come from. At Charlie’s curious look, Claire said, “They can be a lot, I know.”

She recognized the sadness in the other woman’s eyes. But Charlie said, “Don’t be sorry. Family like that is rare. Hold on to it for as long as you can.”

Claire didn’t know what to do with the knot of emotions in her chest. She nodded. “Trying,” she said.

At last, the elevator chimed, and the doors opened. They got in, and rode the few floors to ground level. For once, Claire really didn’t want to be alone, but she couldn’t think of anything she could offer to keep Charlie around.

“I could give you a ride, if you want?” Charlie said.

Relieved, Claire looked up. “Yeah. I mean—yes. Thank you.” They’d ridden here in Donna’s truck, Jody bleeding in her arms in the back seat, and it hadn’t even occurred to her to figure out how she was going to get home.

Charlie smiled, and Claire felt her stomach flip. Because of course, as always, she had terrible timing.

* * *

As they approached Charlie’s truck, both women paused. They exchanged a look; in an instant, Charlie’s gun was in her hand, and Claire held her knife ready. 

A slim figure stepped out from in front of the old pickup, hands raised. “Don’t shoot,” it said.

Claire’s adrenaline spike gave way to a darker emotion. “What do you want?” She didn’t put the knife away.

Kaia—the other Kaia—lowered her hands. “Sorry,” she said, not sounding it. “I didn’t expect you to be here. I was waiting for her.” She jerked her chin toward Charlie, whose body language didn’t exactly scream warm, fuzzy feelings of trust. 

“Doesn’t answer the question, though,” Charlie said. “Does it?”

For a long second, the three stood in a standoff. Claire couldn’t see any weapons—Kaia’s spear had disintegrated once Michael was dead and the witch’s spell wore off—but she knew better than to let her guard falter. When the chips were down, what this Kaia had done had won her her life, and maybe Claire’s grudging respect, but that didn’t mean she had to like her.

At last, Kaia said, “Just wanted to know if she’s okay, that’s all.”

In the harsh glare of the parking garage, Claire almost might have thought she saw a hint of feeling in her closed, sullen expression. 

“She’ll live,” Charlie said after a moment. Claire twitched in annoyance as the other Kaia nodded, and a tiny smile of relief curved her tight mouth for just a second.

“Good,” Kaia said.

“What do you care?” Claire demanded. “She’s nothing to you.” To all appearances, this Kaia hated every last one of them, and had only fought beside them to save her own skin. Then she had to go and risk her life to save Jody’s, and Claire still didn’t understand why. 

“Ungrateful much?” Kaia said, the soft expression vanishing as if it had never existed.

“Whoa, okay, kids,” Charlie said, holding up her hands in a quelling gesture. “It’s late. Everybody’s alive, more or less, I’m fucking exhausted, and if I don’t get a shower soon I’m going to peel my own skin off. Can we save the archnemesis face-off for another day?”

Claire glared, and Kaia returned her look stone-faced. “I will if she will,” Kaia said. 

It was unfair, how much she looked like her. The other Kaia. They’d shared dreams their whole lives, Claire remembered out of nowhere. Maybe that’s why this Kaia cared whether Jody lived or died—because _their_ Kaia had. How alone she must feel, now, Claire thought. 

“Fine,” Claire said.

Charlie cut in, “Okay, you know what? It has been one long-ass day, and I think I know what we need.” She looked from one to the other. “You’ll have to trust me, though.” She glanced at the single cab of her truck, and winced. “Aaaaand you might have to squish a little.”

* * *

“What is this stuff, anyway?” Claire asked, holding the slightly sweet, slightly bitter vapor in her lungs as Charlie had instructed. She let it out after a minute and waited to see if it would make her cough, like pot smoke, but it didn’t seem to. She passed the vaporizer to Kaia, and leaned back against the couch.

They’d taken turns in the shower; now they sat in a circle on couch cushions in the middle of Jody’s living room, with only the bright flicker of the gas fireplace for light. Claire had pushed the coffee table aside to make room. 

“Rowena wouldn’t tell me,” Charlie said. “But it’s kid-tested and mother approved. No side effects, and it doesn’t affect your judgment, just…makes everything a lot clearer.”

“Rowena’s the witch?” Kaia asked. “You trust her?” But she put the vaporizer to her lips and inhaled, then passed it back to Charlie.

Charlie considered. “Good question,” she said. “Do I trust her not to set me on fire? Almost always. Do I trust her to tell the truth? Almost never. But do I trust her to know how to have a good time?” She pursed her lips and nodded. Then she blinked, slow and lazy, and smiled. “You tell me.”

Claire, who had become fascinated with the short, spiky scarlet whorls of Charlie’s hair, breathed in. As she did, all the aches and pains, cuts and bruises, old injuries and new, just… melted away. 

“Good, right?” Charlie asked. She reached out with one bare foot and ran her big toe gently along the arch of Claire’s.

Claire gasped softly. Sparks of pleasure followed the caress, and the sparks were more or less literal—a little trail of rainbow-colored sparkles floated gently in the air between them, then dissipated. Somewhere, she knew that Jody probably wouldn’t approve, but after what they’d been through today, she thought they’d earned a free pass.

They passed the vaporizer around again. Claire stole a look over at Kaia-not-Kaia through the curtain of her damp hair. While she wasn’t what Claire would call relaxed, Kaia had taken off her cloak and boots, and sat cross-legged in a pair of Alex’s purple scrubs. They made Claire realize how petite she really was, despite the smooth, supple strength of muscle that showed in her bare arms. 

“What,” Kaia prompted. But it was mellow, almost friendly by comparison to her earlier disdain.

“Nothing,” Claire said. “Just surprised you’re here, that’s all. I mean, I did sort of try to kill you.”

Kaia laughed, low. “Good luck with that.” She shrugged. “Besides, I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” She leaned back on her hands and studied Claire. “It was an accident, you know.”

“Dean told me,” Claire said. They regarded each other for a moment. The anger and the pain weren’t gone, exactly, but Claire realized it felt different, somehow. Like all of the loss, all the pain they’d all experienced was shared equally, and the burden was lighter. “I feel weird,” she said. Charlie’s toe was still stroking the instep of her foot, and the feeling seemed to shiver all the way up to her belly.

“Good weird?” Charlie asked. She set the vaporizer aside and shifted onto her knees so she could keep stroking Claire’s foot, but now with her thumb. She pressed into the center, rubbing circles. Claire fought back a moan, and Charlie grinned a Cheshire cat grin that lit up her usually serious face. “Let’s go with that.”

“What are you doing to me?” asked Claire. 

“Making you feel good. Is that okay?”

Claire nodded. “It’s like I can feel…all of us together, somehow.”

That gave Charlie pause. She sat back, and a little frown appeared between her fine brows. “Huh. Yeah, that’s…never happened before, actually.” She looked at Kaia. “Do you…?”

Kaia leaned forward slowly. She frowned, too; if anything, it made her look sexier, which was so not fair. Then an expression Claire couldn’t read came over her. It looked almost like she was scared, but scared of what? 

“Hey,” Claire said before she knew she meant to. “It’s okay.” She reached out and took Kaia’s hand. Half an hour ago, that would have seemed impossible, but now it felt completely right. When her hand closed around Kaia’s, the other woman’s lips parted and she caught her breath. She looked up and met Claire’s eyes. Then they both looked to Charlie, who nodded.

“This must have been what she meant,” she murmured. “I just never—” The three of them exchanged glances.

“Maybe we should just…” Kaia began.

“…Yeah, I’m for that,” Claire agreed. “Let’s just. And not overthink.” Her whole body felt lit up with pleasure already, like she’d only experienced once or twice when it was her and her own hand—and all Charlie had done was rub her foot. Whatever was going on between the three of them, she really didn’t want it to stop. 

Before she could second-guess herself, she leaned forward and kissed Charlie, a warm press of lips that sent a thrill through her. She’d only kissed one other girl in her life, and that hadn’t felt like this. The memory of watching Charlie fight a juiced-up super-werewolf only hours before flashed in her mind, a stark contrast to the gentle, soft pressure of her wide mouth.

They broke apart slowly, and Claire realized she was squeezing Kaia’s fingers tightly in hers. Kaia’s eyes shone bright in the firelight. Their gazes met and held.

“I’m not her,” Kaia said at last. There was a sadness in her face that Claire felt in her own chest.

“I know,” Claire said. “It’s okay.” It wasn’t, not entirely—but yet, somehow, it was. She leaned forward. “Um. Can I…?”

Kaia nodded. Her eyes were wide, and Claire felt like she might fall into them. She focused on Kaia’s full, parted lips, and let gravity pull her closer. Then Kaia reached out and sank her fingers into Claire’s hair. She pulled Claire in and kissed her.

The bottom fell out of Claire’s stomach in the best, most delicious way. She moaned softly and opened up for Kaia, helpless to do anything but close her eyes and lose herself in the soft heat of Kaia’s mouth. At the same time, an ache squeezed her heart that she had no name for. Emotion and arousal tangled together inside her; she reached out for Kaia and held on to her shirt, bracing against Kaia’s waist to steady herself. She could feel Charlie, too—her quiet pleasure and joy at watching them, and the ache of loss that she carried so palpably, flowing through them. Charlie stroked and held Claire’s hair out of her face, her fingers warm against the side of Claire’s neck.

At last, they broke apart for air. Claire rested her forehead against Kaia’s collarbone, her eyes squeezed shut. “Jesus. Give me a second.”

“Take your time,” Charlie said. “We’re here. There’s no rush.”

Claire shuddered a little. This feeling inside her felt like it might drown her if she let it. The aftermath of a fight always left her wound up and needing release, but not like this—this was epic, and she wasn’t sure she knew how to contain it. She laughed a little, realizing how ludicrous it was it was. “I’ve never even done this before,” she confessed. “Not really.”

She opened her eyes in time to see Kaia and Charlie exchange a long look. Kaia’s lips quirked up. The three of them sat back for a moment. Claire realized their pupils were dilated, wide and dark, only a thin ring of color showing, and both of them wore a faint sheen of sweat. Kaia’s freckles stood out on the bridge of her nose. Claire could feel her own body responding to the magical drug, whatever it was, her nerve endings lit up with humming anticipation—but her head was clear.

“That doesn’t mean I want to stop,” she said quickly. “But you might have to be patient with me.”

Charlie nodded. “We’ll figure it out,” she said. “It’s been a long time for me, too.”

“And me,” said Kaia.

“We okay?” Charlie asked. She brushed Claire’s hair back from her face with the back of her hand, brows arched, her eyes flickering to Claire’s mouth. Claire nodded, her pulse picking up. Charlie traced her eyebrow with her thumb. She licked her lips and leaned in, and Claire closed her eyes as Charlie teased at her lips with her tongue. Claire opened for her, and Charlie licked into her mouth, first gently, then deep. Claire wouldn’t have thought it was possible to feel so much from a kiss, but her body lit up in response, a sweet surge of hunger that made her ache between her thighs. She moaned faintly—and then more deeply as Kaia slid a hand between her legs and pressed against her, squeezing. 

Claire breathed fast and shallow, pushing into Kaia’s hand. She slid her hands into Charlie’s hair, the spiky softness even more amazing to the touch than she’d imagined. 

Charlie broke away from the kiss for a second to ask, “More?”

“God, fuck, yes,” Claire managed. Kaia’s fingers had begun to work gently against her, and even through the thick fabric of her sweat pants, Claire felt like she might come just from that. 

Charlie slid a hand under Claire’s well-worn concert shirt, raising a rush of gooseflesh all along Claire’s sides and tightening her nipples. Kaia had shifted around behind her, so Claire raised her hands over her head and crossed her wrists behind Kaia’s head to give them both better access. Between Charlie’s tongue in her mouth and Charlie’s hands on her breasts, she felt like the top of her head might come off—and that was before Kaia’s slim hand shifted to her belly, then under the waistband of her pants and down between her legs, one finger pushing gently against her clit and between her labia.

“Oh, fuck,” Claire panted. “Oh, fuck, Kaia—” She thrashed a little, aching now for more contact. 

“Shh,” Kaia whispered against her ear. “I’ve got you. We’ve got you.” She teased at Claire’s swollen folds. “She’s so wet,” Kaia murmured to Charlie. “So sweet.”

Claire whimpered. Charlie was panting a little, now, too; she pinched Claire’s nipples, squeezing and twisting a little. “She’s going to come so hard for you,” Charlie said. “We’re going to make you come, baby, and then I’m going to eat you out, okay?”

Claire moaned and squirmed in Kaia’s arms, beginning to lose control. Her thighs shivered, and she thrashed a little, but Kaia held her firm. Kaia’s finger moved a little faster against her, still gentle, but slippery and steady, awakening a pleasure so deep that it scared her a little. Then Kaia curled her fingers, squeezing all of Claire’s most sensitive spots and teasing at her opening, slipping inside.

Claire lost the thread, then. She pushed against Kaia’s hand, making tiny begging noises that she didn’t recognize. She felt the sharp sting of Charlie’s teeth on her nipples, first one and then the other. Kaia fucked her with her fingers until Claire keened softly, then pulled out and began to make firm, fast, steady circles around and around, bracing Claire so she could rock rhythmically into the pressure, hitting just—the right—spot—again and again, until—

“Oh _fuck,_ oh god,” Claire swore, and came, pleasure taking her over like a fist to the face. 

She rode it for a space of time she couldn’t measure. The showers of sparkles and bright, trailing comets of light behind her eyelids found echoes in every part of her body, and it seemed go on for an eternity before she finally shivered her way into the panting aftermath. She was still trembling when Charlie pulled her pants down her thighs. _Fuck._

“You’re okay,” Charlie promised. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Claire managed, but she didn’t recognize her own voice. And then Charlie’s tongue was on her, and Kaia was holding her down and kissing her, and Claire’s whole world became the space in between those two wondrous things.

* * *

Claire woke in the gray hour before dawn. She was naked under a blanket, half on the cushions, tucked in against Kaia’s side. Charlie slept with her head on Claire’s stomach, a second quilt half-pulled over her. 

Claire’s memory of the night before was a little hazy at certain points, but she remembered enough to make her blush just thinking about it. And despite various bruises and residual soreness, and a bit of a dry mouth, she felt pretty amazing. 

Her phone buzzed, and she realized that was the sound which had woken her. Alex, probably, texting her about Jody. 

Kaia stirred. She woke suddenly and still, and Claire became abruptly aware of their bare skins pressed together under the blankets. “Hey,” she said, self-conscious, but reluctant to wake Charlie.

“Hey,” said Kaia. They stared at each other for a moment, as awkward as two people could be who’d spent several hours bringing each other to repeated orgasm and then slept stuck to one another by sweat and sex.

“So, that was interesting,” Claire offered.

“You could say that,” Kaia agreed.

“We should probably—”

“’Sup?” Charlie asked groggily. “Why all the talking?” She rubbed her eyes and looked up. “Oh. Hi.” She smiled.

“Hi,” Claire said. 

“Is it morning?” She squinted dubiously at the gray light seeping in around the blinds.

“Not really,” Claire answered. She exchanged a glance with Kaia, who seemed to be waiting to take her cue from Claire. “Alex’ll be home in a couple of hours. And I should probably go see Jody.”

“Mm,” said Charlie.

“Or, we could sleep a little longer,” Claire offered.

“Mm,” said Charlie, approvingly. “I like that plan.” She turned over, nestling into the pile of cushions and blankets; after a moment, she reached back and pulled Claire in against her, big-spoon style.

Claire had to admit that she felt pretty great there. And that also, she smelled really nice. And when Kaia gently tucked herself in against Claire’s back, her knees behind Claire’s and one arm careful around Claire’s waist, that maybe there were worse things in the world than letting someone else call the shots once in a while.

~ end ~


End file.
